To Wonder
by Exic
Summary: Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Night of Wondrous Terror

By: Exic

This is madness. I had a dream about it, and it just popped up on the screen. Well, not literally, but you know how it goes. Read and review, please.

Her head hurt.

That was the first thought that entered Isabella Swan's mind when she awoke. She opened her eyes to a blinding light. Though her eyes were still blurry, she could faintly make out tiles on the ceiling.

She rolled over and pushed herself into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. A distant memory flashed through her mind.

She was in her room with Edward and there was a bang as her window whooshed open and banged against her wall. Edward sat up straight and she groggily murmured his name. "Edward?" she said again. "No-, " she heard him whisper, and then he jumped up. "No!" he roared, and she heard him grunt in pain. She sat up straight in bed as someone came behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth and nose. She tried pulling against the force, but it held her still with inhuman strength. She moved her eyes hastily around until her own eyes met Edward's. "Bella, Bella! I will find you! I will get you back!" he yelled as they dragged him out the door. "I will kill you, I will murder you! Bella, I love you!" he said as he was dragged out the window. As she began to feel lightheaded, she heard a laugh behind her. It was childish, and beautiful, yet familiar. "Goodnight, Bella," a slightly familiar voice purred in her ear as her world tumbled to the dark side.

"Hello, Bella, dear, would you like some tea? We have enough to go around for the humans, you know," that same voice said lightly to her.

She sat up abruptly, her eyes widening and her breath catching. "Who are you?" she whispered, her voice raspy and her head pounding.

"Oh, you don't remember me, dear Bella? What a shame, oh, the shame, that I must remind you again…" the voice said cheerfully.

A man in black pants and a black sweater, plus long black hair down his back appeared in front of her, so fast she didn't really know from which direction he came. 'Vampire,' her mind whispered. 'You remember Aro.'

"Aro," she breathed, stunned momentarily by his eerie beauty. His skin looked like a fragile pale paper, though his face was so incredibly beautiful. His eyes glistened in the light from the huge ceiling that she was under.

"My dear, Bella, it is not polite to stare," he said, scorning her like a child. She turned her face away, blushing. "Mmmm, Bella, love, your blood smells delicious today," he told her. She didn't know if he meant that as a compliment or a threat, but she wouldn't take any chances. She watched him carefully with her eyes as he circled around her, his hand sweeping over her shoulder, past the base of her neck as he trailed his fingers over her skin. She shivered and his fingers paused for a mini-split-second before he moved again.

"Oh, darling, I just want to talk to you," he said, moving closer to her as his circle ended in front of her. She felt his fingers on the back of her neck, and wondered if he had read her mind. She didn't think so. His touch felt like he needed her, in some odd way. It was the oddest feeling, and it stirred her emotions. She didn't speak.

"Bella, dear, I will be blunt. I want you-" he pointed to her, inching closer by the second, causing her to throw her guards back up before he got too close, "- to let me change you into a vampire. I want you to be one of the Volturi."

Her first reaction was shock. She had known he wanted her, but to steal her from her own bed? She observed him, and though it was hidden perfectly under his never-failing smile, she could see his inner battle. He wanted to kill her, to take her precious blood- but no! He must keep her, and use her! But she also saw that his struggle was not just because of his want for her possible power. He wanted her.

She was quiet for a moment. "And what if I don't want to be one of you?" she asked. He moved closer to her, so close she felt the cold off his skin. She pushed back her shiver, not a shiver of cold, but a quivering from her soul she could not feel around him.

"What if I make you?" he whispered. He moved even closer, and she could feel his breath on her face. He smelled like cinnamon and apples and smooth mint. She sighed slightly, and heard his breath turn slightly uneven. Just as she suspected. He would not kill her, because he wanted her.

She moved just closer until her lips just barely grazed his. His lips tried to press ever closer to hers, but she did not allow it. Electric shock ran from his lips onto hers, and her breath caught. She felt him shiver. "You can't," she breathed, and he pulled away suddenly.

"Caius, get Damien to bring her out," he said, moving backwards from her, his eyes never leaving hers. "And, Bella," he said quietly, so quietly she could barely hear him. Caius appeared behind her, and clamped a hand down on her mouth, but she was now ready for the darkness.

"Isabella Swan, you will be a part of this. You will be mine, Bella," he whispered, just as she fell into the darkness.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

To Wonder

By Exic

I really wanted to just make this a one-shot, but I got a really positive response from this. I don't' know how long I will make this, but keep reading and reviewing and I will try my hardest to please you. Oh, well. I hope you like this next chapter.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

"Bella," she heard Aro's sweet purr in her ear.

"Aro," she thought, mumbling the word. She could almost feel his cold lips on hers again.

"Bella!" The sweet voice went away and was replaced with Edward's hushed panic. "Bella, love, are you awake?"

She opened her eyes groggily and her eyes met Edward's golden orbs. His face smiled, then went from shock and surprise to worry and confusion so quickly she thought she might have imagined it.

"Edward?" she mumbled, and he put his cold hand against her forehead. "What is it?"

"It's just… your eyes," he said, staring into her eyes. "They've changed. Weren't they brown?"

She sat up straight in bed. Yes, her eyes were brown. Weren't they?

Alice appeared beside her and peered into her eyes before handing her a small mirror and glancing at Carlisle, who was standing beside Esme and Rosalie, who were all standing beside Jasper and Emmett.

She glanced into the mirror and almost dropped it with a gasp of surprise.

Her eyes, which had once been a dark chocolate brown, were now a black-red color, her pupils only visible because of the deep red haze on the black. She swallowed as she remembered what had happened with Aro.

"Why… what is wrong with my eyes?" she asked, her voice soft and melodic. She slapped a hand over her mouth. "And my voice?" she said through her fingers.

Edward just looked at her with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"Edward?" she said, a little bit worried.

And then, all at once, his lips came crashing down onto hers and his body pinned her onto the couch. She screamed into his mouth, for his arms were crushing her in the tight embrace. His body, hard with muscle and his steel vampire skin, crushed her soft body, and before she had the chance to scream again, Edward flew off of her.

She blinked and her hands flew to her mouth. Her lips were definitely bruised, and she could taste a little bit of blood on the inside of her lip, but no real damage was done. She sat back up and looked across the room at Edward. He was shaking, and his eyes were closed tightly. She could tell he wasn't breathing. Jasper and Emmett were at his sides, holding a firm grip onto his arms.

Alice appeared beside me and took my arm in her cold, but gentle grasp. "Bella, let's go to my room," she said. I nodded with a question in my eyes, and just as I stood to go to the door, Edward's eyes flew open.

"Don't take her away!" he roared, pulling against Emmett and Jasper's holds. They now were standing in front of him, pushing him back while he desperately pushed against them. "Bella! Bella, love, don't go!" he yelled, and Bella hesitated as she was pulled out the door by Alice, who shut the door behind them. She could still hear Edward's cries and screams, and she struggled not to run back and make him know that she wouldn't leave him.

"Bella, climb on my back," Alice said softly. Bella gave her a questioning look. "I'm going to take you to the highway. Edward is… I will bring you back to see him later. When we figure out what happened. Carlisle will be there in just a few moments."

Bella nodded and Alice swung her onto her back and began racing out the door. She could hear Edward's anguished cries as Alice ran, but they all faded away once they reached the highway.

Alice let her off and turned to her. "Bella, what happened?" she asked her, looking into her eyes. "You look different. And your blood smells different. Why, you smell like the finest wine to me, and I can't begin to wonder what it was doing to Edward. Your skin is harder, more like a vampire's, and your eyes have changed color. You just disappeared into the night, and reappeared on our front step this morning. Do you remember what happened?"

Bella thought back in her mind. Yes, she remembered everything. But would she tell Alice? Would she tell her the lust she felt for Aro or the electricity that had passed between them?

"I remember waking up and Aro was there. Then I remember waking up here," Bella said. Well, that was close enough to the truth. Alice looked at her doubtfully, and Bella felt her inability to lie rising inside of her.

"Uh, well, I don't know. Um, maybe they like hit me or something and-and I just can't remember it all right now. Maybe I will, uh, in the next few days," Bella explained hastily.

Alice's doubt cleared off her face and another look passed over her face. "Do you remember any feelings of pain or any unfamiliar feelings in any part of your body?" Alice asked. Bella rubbed her head and realized her head was pounding.

"Ugh," she murmured, rubbing her forehead. "My head's a killer."

Alice pulled a white bottle of aspirin out of her pocket on her white jacket and handed two pills to Bella. The movement it took for her to take the cap off the pill bottle and get Bella two aspirins was so quick that Bella barely saw her hands move.

Bella was just about to pop the pills into her mouth dry when someone cleared their throat behind her.

She jumped and the aspirins flew out of her hand. "Crap!" she hollered, turning to face a smiling Carlisle, who was holding a glass of water.

Alice handed her the aspirins, which she had caught before they hit the ground, and Carlisle gave her the water.

"Bella, do you remember, while you were gone, looking into any extremely bright lights for a short period of time right after awakening?" Carlisle asked her, taking the glass back. Bella thought hard and nodded. Carlisle and Alice shared a look and he turned his face back to her.

"Bella, I believe you have been exposed to a very rare, very intense experience that has only happened once ever in history," Carlisle said to her. "And I believe your life and Edward's are in danger. Now, please, tell us everything."

Bella swallowed and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she just keep herself out of these situations?

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

To Wonder

By: Exic

Hey. I really like all the feedback I'm getting for this. It really keeps me going. I'm not sure how well you all will like this, but I hope you like it as much as you like the past two. Review and tell me. Criticism welcomed.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Carlisle shined a light into Bella's eyes. A red reflection, as if her eyes were made of red diamonds, flashed across his concentrated face.

Carlisle sighed in well-tempered frustration. He had been doing that a lot today.

Bella had been escorted back to the house about an hour later, after they were sure Edward had gone. Carlisle had explained to her that she had developed a very rare, very dangerous disease. Well, disease wasn't the right word. More like power, or strength. While she was taken, her body had been exposed to a very bright light, or so it seemed.

Carlisle told her that there was a possibility that she had had a very powerful, very knowledgeable vampire's blood injected into her. Though it was almost impossible, a vampire had opened its skin and taken some of its own blood.

The vampire had then, very carefully, heated the blood in some kind of container so hot that it had been turned into a liquid. You see, a vampire that powerful had to have been very old, so the blood wasn't fresh, Carlisle had said.

The vampire had then put the blood in a needle, and, apparently, injected the blood into Bella's system. A vampire's blood held venom, once they had been turned into a vampire. So, the blood injected into her had turned her half vampire, in a way.

But the worst news to her was yet to come.

Edward was in almost horrible danger. Because he had tasted her blood once before (when James had attacked her and he needed to get the venom from James's bite out of her body), Edward was now being affected by the other vampire's blood in her body.

Because of the mixture of blood and venom injected into her body, her blood, plus the venom, plus the vampire's blood, had turned into another different type of venom in whole.

Carlisle called it Seductile.

It was a substance that alerted the pleasure nerves in the body and the brain whenever the person who smelled it (presumably a vampire, since no human could have senses strong enough to sense it) and had had some of the blood/venom in their bodies before of either of the people (meaning the vampire's who had injected the blood/venom into Bella or Bella's blood). This is what was happening to Edward. Because he had drunk Bella's blood before, he was being affected by the Seductile in her system. It set off the pleasure nerves in Edward's mind and drew him to her.

Worse, he would be tortured on the inside because Bella and the vampire who had given her blood were now connected for life. They were genetically, emotionally, and mentally linked.

Bella sighed. She hated this mess. She loved Edward, and she never wanted to be with anyone else or hurt him, but she always ended up hurting him involuntarily. Crap.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "I'm just a little… freaked." She smiled weakly.

He smiled back at her good-naturedly and set the flashlight back down on the desk beside him. His smile turned serious.

"Bella, this is very unusual." He stood and began to pace. Bella watched his feet.

"This vampire, assumed to be Aro, must have wanted you to be linked to him very badly." His feet stopped for a moment, barely noticeable, but then began moving again.

"The process of removing the blood had to have been very painful. It would also require time and precision. They must have been planning this for a very long time." Carlisle's feet moved back and forward swiftly at a pace that might have been uncomfortable for humans, but that was a normal pace for vampires.

Bella glanced up at his face. He looked very serious, and was watching her with care and curiosity. She looked at him confusedly. "You mean, you think Aro was planning this? From a long time ago?" she asked.

That was the first time he spoke to her.

"Yes," a voice hissed in her mind. She jumped. A tinkling laugh echoed in her head.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, at her side in a split second with his hand on her shoulder.

"I just- I thought I heard-" she babbled. "A voice?" Carlisle asked her, moving in front of her and looking into her face so quickly she did a double take. "Y-" she began, but the voice in her head said, "No, love. Don't say anything."

Carlisle studied her face carefully and put his hands on her forearms. "Did you hear a voice, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

It was a long moment before she answered.

"I don't think so anymore, Carlisle," she said with a straight face. "I think it was my imagination."

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Reviews, please!


	4. Chapter 4

To Wonder

By: Exic

Oh. Wow. I didn't really expect everyone to give me positive feedback. Not that I'm not glad, but I didn't realize that so many people read pairings other than Bella*Cullen's. I thought I'd get some major flames for this. But, onward. I would love to thank my steadfast reviews, listed henceforth as:

14 J-chan (who has updated the most so far. I think. Wonderful and thank you.)

redrum (whose reviews have made me laugh. I love reading them. Excellent and thank you.)

Forgotten Password (again) (I loved this review. It opened my eyes to reader variety. Inspiring and thank you.)

Kizzy90210 (I love your name, and your review made me laugh. In a good way. I like laughing at reviews. It's a good thing. Amazing and thank you.)

DarkMignightSun (Your review lifted my spirits! Terrific and thank you.)

MilitaryGirl24 (I looked at your review and thought, "She spelled 'keep' wrong." Then I laughed at my perfectionist attitude. Jubilant and thank you.)

mikeloverr (Your review was probably the first one that actually inspired me to keep it up. Readers, this is what I like in a reviewer: someone who tells me to keep going. It's forceful and it makes me do it. I love it. Fantastic and thank you.)

Caro (I positively loved this review. It was the very first review to make me think about how I wrote this story. Thoughtful and thank you.)

razzle-dazzle-rain (Oh, I loved your review. It pushed me on and congratulated me. Heartfelt and thank you.)

soulless is what I am (You know I love my first reviewer. Loving and thank you.)

I love my reviewers. Though this may be the only time I actually write it out like this, but I love ALL my reviewers. Thank you so much to all of you. Oh, and sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoy.

BABABABABABABABABABABABABABABA

Bella stared into the night. Her heartbeat was shallow and fast. She felt the cool air enter her throat, then her lungs. She exhaled.

"Love," Aro's beautiful voice purred to her.

She sighed. He had been saying her name all day, and she was determined not to answer it. Her body felt the usual electric shocks shiver through it as she heard him call to her again.

"You want to talk to me," his voice whispered. Her mind automatically responded with a violent, "Yes!" but she wouldn't let her body be tricked. Her eyes felt heavy and she sensed sleep drifting over her. She yawned and curled up on her side.

She had told Charlie she would stay with the Cullen's for a few days, and he had reluctantly agreed after he had suspiciously gone 180 degrees around the parental presence with Carlisle. Carlisle had smoothly told him that he would keep an eye on them and cracked out a few cheesy jokes before Charlie was persuaded (More like tricked. There wasn't a soul in the world that could turn down Carlisle's silver-lined generosity and reassurance) to let Bella stay here for a while.

Bella's mind wandered as she slowly surrendered her mind to sleep.

She saw Aro's face, blurrily at first, as she was just swallowed by her tired mind, but it became clearer as she drifted farther and farther asleep.

His eyes glittered in the light of the moon that reflected in them, and he held out a white rose with curious red tips to her. Bella was struck by his beauty. He was wearing a white, long-sleeved shirt, like the princes in the old fairy tales used to wear, and black pants. His black hair fell around his shoulders, like a dark shadow around his head.

"Bella," he called to her, stepping closer. He was barely four feet from her.

She felt a quivering in her toes that raveled all the way through her body, like it seeped into her veins and flowed throughout her. "Aro," she breathed, loving the taste of his name on her lips.

He stepped closer at the sound of his name. He was only a foot and a half away by now.

"Bella," he said, sweeping the rose along her jaw line and across her lips. She tasted a sensational taste, one that exploded in her mouth. It was like someone had set off a bomb on her tongue, one filled with lust and passion and endless possibilities.

She wanted more, yet she had no way of knowing what this extraordinary substance was. She heard Aro swallow roughly. She licked her lips and tasted the curious taste on her mouth. She saw Aro shiver. His pleasure was obvious as he stared into her eyes, with a scarlet tint reflecting in his.

"Bella," he said again, his voice husky. His voice wasn't the sweet, tinkling bells she had heard in her head or even in person before. His cheery exterior was broken, showing his lust and passion for her from underneath. He stepped closer to her, so close she could feel the cool radiating off his body, and she could hear the irregularity in his breathing. Vampires didn't have to breathe, but it was mostly a habit.

She took in a short little breath when his hand reached out to sweep across her cheek. He swallowed again and let his hand travel down her body; down her neck, down her arm, caressing her skin, and finally wrapped around her waist, pressing her gently to him.

He brought his lips down to kiss the side of her neck, and as he did, she looked behind him. Through her lustily-blurred vision, she saw a man lying on the ground. She studied him and the odd way he wasn't breathing or moving. It was strange… Then _she_ stopped breathing.

The man was dead. His throat was marred with a thin line, with blood seeping out of it. She was disgusted and horrified to find how drawn she was to the man's blood. Her mouth watered as the smell of his blood reached her nose, and it was then that she knew what the taste was.

It was blood.

Her stomach clenched at the thought. She licked her lips as she felt Aro lift his face to hers and kiss her cheek. As he was doing so, three things happened at once.

Firstly, Bella realized with a horrifying gasp that the man lying on the ground was Mike Newman, one of her friends from school.

Second, Aro stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes.

And, third, the scene shattered into a million pieces as she awoke in the chair in a cold sweat and gasped for air.

She swallowed and tasted the lingering taste of blood in her throat.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Read and review, please.


	5. Chapter 5

To Wonder

By: Exic

Yo, Miss Era. You finally remembered your password! I loved your review and hope to see more. Thanks. Thanks to all other reviews. I enjoyed reading them all. Read and review.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

A few days later, Bella was rounding a corner in the dark night outside the Cullen's home. She had just finished having the now daily talk with Carlisle about her dangerous situation and wanted to get fresh air. She had decided, after the first day of stepping into sunlight and being greeted by the harshly lit sky and feeling woozy because her eyes hurt her, to try as much as possible to avoid sunlight.

Carlisle had been discussing her "illness" with her, or rather, Carlisle had been thinking aloud while staring at her for the past few days. She heard him say, "Hmm," and, "How strange…" and, "I wonder…?" a lot these days. She sighed as she remembered today's session.

"_Bella, you are very hard to read," Carlisle had said. She had glanced up at him before exhaling heavily and looking down again._

_He circled around her again and looked at her. "Have you been experiencing any different feelings in emotions? Increasing pleasure in seeing your own appearance? Is there any temptation in the opposing gender of those males close to you?"_

_She thought about this. Actually, she had been feeling a whole lot better about herself in the past few days. Where she had once been shy around Rosalie and Jasper and Emmett, she was now gaining confidence in herself when she was around them. _

_She opened her mouth to respond just as the voice of Aro echoed in her head. "Oh, love, why confess yourself to him?" it sighed, like beautiful bells in her mind. "You needn't give him your own personal information…"_

"_No," she lied, "I've felt just as usual as ever." She smiled at him._

_When he turned around, she lifted her hand to cover a yawn._

"_Damn it!"_

_Carlisle whipped around at her outburst. She was looking at her ring finger, which was oozing a purple-red liquid out._

"_Hey, Carlisle, can you get me a-, " Bella started, then realized that Carlisle was staring at her finger intently. "Carlisle…?" Bella asked tentatively as he walked slowly toward her. "Carlisle?" she asked again, louder as he bent down to examine her finger. He moved his face close to her finger, inspecting it very thoroughly, his cold breath blowing over her wound. She shivered, and his eyes suddenly snapped up to her face. _

_Then, unexpectedly, he stood up._

_He began walking away quickly, speaking to her coolly. "Now, Bella, we are finished for today. You may leave."_

She had stood up, looked out a window, and that was how she had ended up here.

Suddenly, she tripped over a small rug on the floor. She gasped in surprise, and her face was about to meet the ground when she felt someone pull her up and set her back on her feet. Instantly, cold hands were on her cheeks.

"Bella?" Edward's voice whispered out to her. "Are you okay?"

She sighed in relief that it was only him. His eyes reflected into hers in the darkness. Only a lamp lit the small porch and his golden eyes glowed like melted gold in the light. She was instantly mesmerized.

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth was rough against hers, and his cold tongue found its way into her mouth. He moaned at the warmth of her lips against his. He shoved her against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Suddenly, the door was flung open and Edward was pulled back, Jasper and Emmett pulling at his arms. Edward didn't look upset; just defeated, like this was inevitable. The anger, silent fury that was radiating off him, though, was overwhelming. He felt that he couldn't even be around his own love anymore. Bella came to the terrible realization within just a few seconds that he just might be right.

Bella's eyes filled with tears as Alice slid her had into Bella's.

"Come on, Bella," Alice whispered, tugging on her arm to bring her inside. Bella turned to go with her and wiped her eyes, then realized something that should have scared her, but oddly didn't.

She was crying red-tinged tears.


	6. Chapter 6

To Wonder

By: Exic

Hey. Thanks for all reviews. I love all of you. Sorry for such long waits. Just had some finals and everything has been crazy, plus my family has been hanging out a lot. I hope you all can understand. Here you go.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Bella felt cold in the night air.

She found this odd and comforting as she sat outside the Cullen's' house, patiently waiting.

'For what?' she asked herself. 'Why am I out here? The regular is inside…'

The regulars.

The people that fit into a category, who actually were someone. Vampire or human, they were. Regular, put in their place.

She sighed, and continued waiting.

Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had taken Edward off to some place and Alice had gone to hunt with Rosalie. Esme was in the house, wandering.

Esme was the only one who would leave Bella alone. Everyone else tended to check in on her, or try to listen as she sat alone. She had been waiting all day, and the only one who hadn't disturbed her (aside from Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, because the first three weren't ever present and the latter just didn't like her) was Esme. Loving Esme. She trusted Bella so much.

'Bella,' that voice called to her. It was a thought this time. She had heard his thoughts before, small fragments of his imagination come to life. He showed her how he made her into what she was, what he wanted from her. He wanted a life with her – a forever. Eternity with her seemed justice for his terrible existence, he had said. His sweet voice called her name again.

She never let herself answer.

His sweet voice called to her, and she was almost desperate to answer it. She never did. The part of her that was rational and sensible still scorned her for considering it. But the part of her that ate away at her, consuming her thoughts more and more daily, told her to give in. Answer when she is called by that sweet, alluring voice. 'It might take you to the sweet place in your mind's eye,' she considered by thought…

'BELLA!'

She jumped out of her reverie when the usually sweet voice screamed her name.

'Bella! Don't give in to these people anymore! Give in to me… We are destined for each other, Bella…' the voice whispered, the sweetness glazed with an almost agony.

Bella's throat went dry at the sadness, and tears almost immediately welled in her eyes. It felt as if a hole had just been ripped in her heart as she opened herself up to the voice. Each word the voice spoke was glazed with a raw amount of sadness and pain, and she somehow found herself experiencing that pain for herself. She knew it was the pain of being away from the voice…

'Bella, please don't take yourself from me any longer…' the voice whispered. 'I will come for you soon enough…'

She swallowed and whispered back to the voice, tentatively, "When is soon enough?"

There was a small silence as her question sank in. She felt the sadness on the heart of the voice lift to reveal an unreal, soaring happiness unexplained. The tears dropped from her eyes and landed on her lap in small red spheres.

She heard a sound from the forest as the wind whispered through the trees, and she suddenly found herself very cold… but not alone.

She felt a presence around her, all around her, and the part of her that kept her away from the voice started screaming as it faded away. She couldn't make out the words, but the voice was angry as it dissolved.

She felt cold hands on either side of her face and gave a sigh of relief and leaned back…

"You should come inside now, Bella," Esme whispered.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Review, pretty please.


	7. Chapter 7

To Wonder

By: Exic

Hey, you guys. I've been so busy lately! I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update lately. Thanks for reviewing and being such amazing readers. I appreciate every single bit of helpful criticism and encouragement. Thank you so much. Here's my repayment.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Bella sat across from Esme and stared into her eyes.

The blankest look possible was put into Bella's eyes. Esme's eyes implied intense worry, sadness, and… knowing.

"Bella," Esme said quietly, breaking eye contact. Bella just stared at the older woman's downturned head.

Bella sucked in a breath. Esme knew about Aro. She knew about his voice, their connection, her pain of separation from him, everything! She would tell everyone in the family! Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle… Edward! She would ruin everything between them! This would leave her without her family, without her home, without anything to rely on, with no knowledge of what to do or how to do it!

Bella swallowed and watched as Esme wrung her hands. She was breathing roughly and looking back and forward with her eyes. She was nervous.

'Well, of course she is!' Bella thought with a mental eye roll. 'She's about to ruin the entire family! She will destroy my life, my relationship with Edward; she will make Carlisle lose all confidence in me for lying; she will ruin my friendship with Alice and Jasper and Emmett; I will be kicked out of their home and have no home! My life will be ruined! I can't go back to Charlie like this!' She thought about her new appearance and mentally shook her head. 'Where will I go? What will I do? How will I survive?'

Bella took a deep breath as Esme looked back up at her. If vampires could cry, this would be one of those moments. Her eyes looked huge and childlike, and her entire face depicted sadness and pain, with a light sense of anger underlying all the hurt.

Bella was confused. Yes, this situation would make an impact on the family, but it wouldn't cause such a terrible look from Esme. She was the most sensible, levelheaded person in the family, and very possibly on the planet Earth. She often could maintain a reasonable disposition while in even the toughest situation. Bella doubted that even this could bring Esme to look so hopeless…

"Bella…" Esme repeated her name slowly. Both women took a deep breath as Esme opened her mouth to speak again.

"I know about you and Carlisle."

Bella's jaw dropped. She was speechless.

"What-?" Bella began, but Esme held up a hand and cut her off. Esme closed her eyes and seemed to pull herself together a bit.

"I heard him speaking to Jasper about his affection for you," she said, standing up and pacing back and forward in front of Bella. "I saw how close you two got in your last session. I know that you have been trying to seduce my husband."

Bella was flabbergasted.

On one hand, she was deeply relieved. On the other, her mind was going psycho. What? Carlisle? Seduce? Bella? What was going on? Where was this coming from? She thought back to how Carlisle had acted at the last session. She had forgotten how strange it had felt with him getting so close, how he had reacted to her.

"Esme, I would never do that!" Bella exclaimed. Esme shook her head.

"Bella, I know about it. Don't lie about it," she said, taking a step closer to Bella.

"Esme, I love you like a second mother! I would never do anything to deceive you! Carlisle is like a father figure, and that's all I've ever thought of him as!" Bella defended herself. Esme got closer to Bella, her eyes and facial expression now angry.

"No girl will screw around with my husband without my saying something," Esme hissed.

Bella's senses went on alert. The threatening position in which Esme held herself set her mind into defensive mode. Her body bent into a defensive position.

Esme dove at Bella, and her hands were on her throat in a millisecond. Bella kicked her off and grabbed her by the hair. Esme grabbed her arm and pulled down. A crack resounded throughout the room.

Bella's bone had been broken in two. Esme looked up at her victoriously, but Bella felt no pain. She smiled and pulled the bone back to meet the other half, and they were almost instantly combined back together. Esme's smile disappeared.

Bella threw her against the walls, and the pictures fell from their places and crashed on the floor. Bella stepped forward to Esme and grabbed her by the hair again. She felt Esme's arms and legs furiously beating against Bella's body, but she did not feel the pain.

"Do not hit me," Bella whispered through gritted teeth, and Esme screamed out in pain.

"Bella?"

Bella turned to see Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice in the doorway.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

To Wonder

By: Exic

Hey you guys. Sorry I haven't exactly been keeping up as far as writing this story has gone. I've been so preoccupied with my summer. I am genuinely sorry for not updating as often as I should. I hope this next chapter might make up for it.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Bella bit her lip and let go of Esme's hair, throwing her to the side just a bit. Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie rushed to Esme's side while Emmett and Edward stood in the doorway.

"Bella, what is the meaning of this?" Carlisle demanded. He tried to help Esme to her feet and grabbed her arm, but Esme just snarled and ripped her arm away.

"Don't touch me, you unfaithful, dirty-minded bastard!" she screamed, standing and swooping so quickly from the room Bella didn't even see her go.

Carlisle knew immediately what was happening and slumped against the wall, covering his face with his hands. He was shaking as if he was crying, though his sobs were silent.

Emmett went to his side while Edward slowly drifted towards Bella. She felt him near her, that instant cold, but he did not touch her. She knew he wasn't breathing, but she could feel his struggles deep inside not to pounce on her. She could also tell that he knew what was going on. He had probably read Carlisle and Esme's minds and his only question was which one to believe.

Bella looked at Carlisle, his downturned face, his shaking body, and her heart broke while a hidden sense of jealously sparked her nerves. His blonde hair was perfectly disheveled and his bent elbows revealed his tense, defined muscles… She shook her head to get the demented thoughts from her mind. Carlisle was like a father for Christ's sake!

'You are mine, Bella, all mine,' Aro's voice hissed. She saw his eyes in her mind. The image of them was fuzzy and distant, but still, she saw them.

Her mind was going crazy!

She looked to Jasper; surely he would understand! He was staring at her, his bright eyes golden and beautiful. His blonde hair was perfectly curly around his face, and his lips smooth and full. Bella instantly wondered how they would feel against hers…

'Isabella! You're mine!' Aro's voice screamed as Jasper slowly drifted towards her. Jasper and Bella's eyes were intensely staring into eachothers' and the electricity was apparent. Her mouth fell open a bit and she felt her eyes darken and her eyes were only for him.

She felt Edward tense up at his movement and apparently at the thoughts in Jasper's head. "Jazz, what is wrong with you?" he asked, his hand wrapping around Bella's wrist. Jasper continued stepping toward her and Edward stepped between them.

"Bella, what is going on?" he demanded. Bella shook her head slightly and put her hand out, reaching toward Jasper. Edward's mouth fell open and Jasper's lips curled up into a smile.

Edward growled and put his whole body in between Bella and Jasper. "Jasper, do not step any closer," he growled. Jasper continued moving toward Bella at the same pace, his eyes never decreasing in intensity and never breaking contact.

Edward let a loud snarl tear from his lips and out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Carlisle and Alice stand as Rosalie just backed up, Emmett stepping toward Jasper. Alice rushed gracefully to Jasper's side as Carlisle's eyes snapped to Bella.

"Jasper, what are you doing?" Alice questioned, putting a hand on his arm. His eyes broke contact with Bella's long enough to throw Alice a look of disgust before pulling his arm from her grip. She looked stunned as she stumbled back, bumping into Rosalie. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open.

"Jasper!" she exclaimed, looking pleadingly at Bella, whose eyes never broke contact with Jasper's. Edward bent into a defensive crouch as Jasper came just about a yard from Bella and him.

"Jasper, don't move any closer!" he snarled, his muscles tensing, his shoulders broadening. Bella winked at Jasper as she bent down and put her hands on Edward's back.

"I love you, Edward," she purred, wrapping her arms around his chest. His back softened immediately and she heard a much different-sounding growl than the one that had sounded against Jasper roar low in his throat.

"Don't be like this with me," she whispered, sliding around in front of him and looked into his bright eyes. He dropped to his knees and put his hands on either side of her face. She smiled and leaned toward him, whispering, "Jasper and Carlisle could be very helpful to us…"

She slid her hands up and down his sides and heard his low moan in his throat. She felt Jasper's presence behind her and felt his hands sweep her hair from her neck before his cold lips pressed against her shoulder.

She felt Jasper's body move over to the left and felt another pair of hands wrap around her body as Edward's lips pressed down onto hers. She felt the hands cup her breasts and start massaging them and she moaned into Edward's mouth.

"You like that? You like my hands there, sweetie?" she heard Carlisle purr in her ear and squeeze her breasts harder. She moaned louder. The feeling of Edward's lips on hers, Jasper's lips on the sensitive skin of her neck, and Carlisle's fingers pinching her nipples was almost too good.

"Bella!" she heard Alice scream distantly, then heard Rosalie's growl. She turned her face toward them and smiled sweetly.

"I'm sorry, ladies, I can't talk right now," she purred, and she saw Alice's face turn livid. She felt Jasper nibble on her neck and moaned, just out of spite, "Oh, Jazz…"

Alice ran at them, pouncing on Bella and kicking the guys away. Bella immediately reacted with a growl and pushed her off, the force so powerful from her arms that it threw Alice across the room. The wall cracked at the force and Alice snarled, her eyes flying to Bella's as Bella stood slowly, smiling slightly.

She stood and ran at Bella again, her arms locking around Bella's waist. Oddly, Bella was not fazed by any of the pressure and force being exerted on her waist. She pulled Alice up by her hair and came face to face with her. Alice was screaming and writhing from the pain, her feet kicking against Bella's stomach.

"You're worthless! You have betrayed your family!" Alice screamed, her face twisted in pain.

Bella froze, and her hand loosened from its grasp on Alice's hair. Alice landed on her feet and dashed from the room.

Rosalie and Emmett looked at her, shame and anger adorning their faces at her. Rosalie spit at her and turned on her heel, and taking Emmett with her by the hand, they flew from the room.

Bella put her hands to her face. She felt tears well in her eyes. What was wrong with her? What was making her act like this? Who was she turning into?

'Bella… you just need to be with me,' Aro whispered in his head. She sensed the pain and agony in his heart through his voice. 'I am near you. Leave this place and find me.'

Bella took a deep breath and turned to face the three men on the floor. "I have to go," she said, her voice rough. They all scrambled to their feet at her words and Jasper and Carlisle were at her sides, Edward in front of her.

"Don't go, darlin'," Jasper mumbled in her ear. "Don't leave yet, honey," Carlisle purred. Edward mumbled his agreement and tried to put his hand on the side of her face. She smacked it away.

"Go back to your wives and family. Apologize for what you did here tonight," she ordered, stepping backwards out of reach to the men. They immediately began protesting, but she held up a hand to stop them. She closed her eyes.

"Leave me."

Carlisle and Jasper both sighed and left the room. This left Edward and Bella alone. The lust had drained from Edward's eyes and left only heartbreak and sadness. "Bella…?" he said questioningly. She closed her eyes, took in a shaky breath, and moved very close to him. She put her forehead against his and opened her eyes as her fingertips lightly caressed his hand.

"I have to go," she whispered. "Always remember I love you."

She ran out of the room, leaving everyone she loved to meet her destiny.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

Please review.


	9. Author's Note

Readers,

I wasn't sure what you would think of the new chapter. It was rather different than the others. The intensity of anger and hate were intensified, and I couldn't allow everyone else to be affected and not Bella. I realize that it might not have made too much sense yet, but I'm setting up a new chapter that will enlighten us as to Bella's and the boys' strange behaviors. Don't lose hope yet. I'm trying to make chapter nine easy to understand because it has a lot to do with… You know what? I think I'll let you wait and see.

Love,

Exic


	10. Authors Note SADNESS

Readers,

First off, I am so sorry. I wanted to finish this story, and I had written three new chapters to make up for the time I had been gone (which I am so sorry for). But alas, I have bad news. The chapters I had written were tragically wiped away by a computer virus, along with my other chapters and pre-writings. I will finish this story someday, so please give me some time to regroup. I love you all and please forgive me for my mistake. Review some ideas if you would like, also. Your feedback and ideas are very beneficial and I appreciate them greatly.

Exic


	11. Chapter 11

To Wonder

By: Exic

I am sorry this has taken so long… It was incredibly frustrating to lose all of my chapters and to try to retrieve them from my mind. Please stick with me. I appreciate all of your reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter.

She ran through the forest as his voice echoed in her head: 'Bella…'

"I'm coming, Aro," she said aloud, and felt a stab of unnamed happiness in her heart. She ran faster as she left the light.

She noticed that with every step, running was becoming easier and she was able to travel faster. Her entire body felt like the wind; like she could go for hours and days and still ceases to tire.

She had long ago left the presence of light; the forest was now dense with leaves and branches and no sunlight was shed on her or the ground below.

'Bella…' the voice purred again, this time more clearly, sweeter and more defined. It pushed her to run faster and harder, so her feet flew across the floor of the forest.

Bella's senses were magnified in a way she had never experienced. She felt the air on every part of her, pushing against her as she ran toward this man, this vampire. She saw the trees as she ran through and dodged them with perfect timing. Once clumsy, her feet now were rushing over the tree-roots and shrubbery like she was flying. She heard birds chirping their songs and leaves rustling as she ran past them. She smelled the flowers and dirt and the scents of all the different trees and flowers, and the rain behind her that must have arrived at the Cullen's just as she left.

The Cullen's.

Her feet slowed as she was in the middle of the forest. She still heard the echo of everything around her, but an odd presence surrounded her.

'Bella,' she heard him say in her mind. 'It is time, my love…'

She heard a whoosh of air behind her and cold seeped into her pores. It was so cold… One vampire could not cause this alone.

"Bella."

She took a sharp intake of breath at her name in is voice. It was so different from the weak voice in her mind, so beautiful, so melodic, and so inhumanly beautiful that she could help but close her eyes at the sound. She felt cold fingertips drift over the back of her neck and his cold lips touched her cheek.

"Bella, you came for us," he purred into her ear, and she almost melted into his arms until she realized-

Us?

She whipped around to see Aro standing there. His garments were all black and his hair fell over his shoulders like a hood. His eyes glowed an unfathomable red, and his skin glistened in its pale loveliness. He held a grace in his stance that no other could possess, and intelligence in his gaze that only thousands of years could give him. He was so beautiful…

But he was not alone.

Several dozen other Volturi vampires stood behind him, all in black with hoods over their faces. Only their red eyes could be seen glimmering at her and Bella felt the fear creep into her throat.

She backed up from Aro, and he laughed a tinkling laugh at her. "My dear, why do you fear your family?" he chuckled at her.

He took a step toward her and she still backed up, yet he was right in front of her in under a second.

"Something the matter, Isabella?" he murmured. She swallowed a huge lump in her throat.

"Why is all the Volturi here with you?" she asked, her voice cracking out of her dry throat. Her eyes once again darted out to look at the other vampires, at their eyes staring with malice at her.

"Darling, I merely wanted to bring you a welcoming committee," he crooned, and put a hand on her cheek. His hand was so cold, yet she leaned into his touch subconsciously.

"Aro, tell her the truth," an old voice, one that was ancient and commanding yet still beautiful, demanded of Aro. Aro sighed.

"Marcus, Caius, please join me," he called into the crowd.

Two figures emerged side-by-side out of the group and they simultaneously removed their hoods. One was taller and older-looking, with elegance to his stride that neither Aro nor the other possessed. He had dark-brown-gray hair and his eyes were much darker than the other vampires'.

The other was shorter and had white-blonde hair. Arrogance flowed from his every movement, and his sneer was directed at Bella. He seemed young and his eyes were extremely bright in their scarlet hue.

Aro took a step back and they stood beside him. All gazes were now focused on them.

Aro pointed to the older-looking man, saying, "You remember Marcus-," pointing toward the other, "-and Caius."

She bowed naturally, surprising herself, but Aro smiled as she stood straight and ducked her head modestly.

"Don't you see her good manners?" Aro cried. "Look at how beautiful she has turned out! You simply cannot tell me she is any threat to us!"

While Caius glared at Aro, Marcus looked intently at Bella. "She is rather attached to you, Aro," he said smoothly, and Aro turned toward him sharply and sneered almost imperceptibly before turning back to Bella.

"We must take some, ah… precautions, my love," he said to her with a smile. "Before we take you to Volterra."

"What-what do you mean, Aro?" she stuttered.

'I am truly sorry, Bella,' he thought to her.

"Felix, Demitri! Now!" Caius barked, and before she knew what was happening, Bella's world went black.


	12. Chapter 12

To Wonder

By: Exic

Well readers, I hope this story is enjoyable. It has taken me a while to decide where to go with this story, but I have figured it out. Please review and I'm so sorry for the wait.

"Bella."

It was a whisper, echoing. All she could see was blackness. Bella's heart raced. She screamed inside the darkness, but it just echoed back to her.

She could feel her arms suspended on either side of her, pulling her muscles as far as they would stretch. Her feet were tied together, and she felt no ground beneath her.

"Bella…" Another whisper. This time several unknown voices uttered her name. She suddenly felt a horrible pain rip through her, and she screamed again. Her voice was going hoarse.

She began to sob. "Please, please, I need light from somewhere! Edward!" she cried.

A tinkling laugh echoed in her dead night, and she heard a familiar voice echo her name, "Bella, Bella, Bella. My Isabella Swan."

She screamed his name, "Aro! Save me, I love you! Save me!" He laughed again.

"Save you!" voices hissed and echoed in her head, mocking her. Suddenly she was blinded by a marvelous light.

She swung her head back and forth, looking at her surroundings as her eyes adjusted blurrily to the bright white of where she was at.

Many people, so many people in white robes stood around her. They almost blended in with the glaring light off the white marble floor and blank walls. There were no corners in the room, so it seemed to be circular. The ceiling was not a ceiling at all, but a huge opening where snow fell from above and a horrible, terrible light that felt cold beat down on her.

All the people were quiet, their heads and hoods down and hands behind their backs. Only one person stood out from the crowd.

"Aro," Bella whispered. Her voice cracked and she felt bloody tears trickle down her cheeks. He was dressed in pure white too, but his hood was down and his black hair flowed down his back. He did not smile at her, but he laughed his laugh throughout. Suddenly he looked so sinister, so horrifying, she could not take her eyes away.

"Bella, I am so glad you are here," he said, his face still frozen, emotionless. "You please us all with your... perfection."

"Perfect, so pure," the voices whispered. She looked around, panicked.

"Why am I here?" she asked, her throat straining to force out the words.

Aro's face tightened up slightly, and his eyes stared blankly over her shoulder. "We need you."

Bella faced him again, but her eyes shifted around the room. "Why?" she asked, and in response his eyes finally met hers, then rose to look at her arms and legs. She finally looked at what she was suspended on, and her heart clenched.

Her entire body hung on a cross. Her arms stretched out to her sides and her feet were bound at the bottom. She could feel the wood rubbing against her back and legs and realized she was naked.

"We have been damned for a very long time, Isabella," she heard a voice say dryly toward her. She looked up to see Marcus step out of the crowd. His face looked old, but wise and elegant. She looked into his eyes and pitch blackness stared back.

"I don't understand," she croaked.

"All forgiveness requires a sacrifice in return," Aro said stiffly, softly. His eyes bored into hers and they cried for her, cried silently.

"By giving you his blood, Aro has made you physically perfect," Marcus told her slowly. "He did this for a reason. It made you admired, loved, because you are so perfect, and it also made you weak to his calling. We did this for a reason."

"You are our sacrifice to God, pitiful child!" she heard a voice growl, and Caius appeared on Aro's other side.

Bella's heart stopped. Her tears stopped. She looked into Aro's eyes and her love grew cold. Her sadness and fear burned to a crisp inside her, and she glared at him. "I had no choice. It must be done," he told her.

She kept glaring. Marcus faced the crowd and spoke to them while Aro's voice entered her mind. 'I love you, Bella,' he told her. 'You must not hate me for this.'

Marcus pointed to a person in the crowd and he was handed a torch. Bella stared into Aro's eyes. Marcus once again spoke to the crowd.

'I would have never forgiven you I lived, had I known your true intentions,' she said to him, her thoughts cold.

'You must forgive me, Bella,' he whispered in her mind. 'I cannot live unless you forgive me.'

Marcus walked to her, and stood behind her. "We give thee our sacred sacrifice, O Lord. Accept her into your sight as our expression of remorse for our damnation and forgive us of our sins."

'I cannot forgive in death,' Bella said back to him. She felt the flames lick her back, and she was suddenly consumed in a cold fire. Her hair rose around her and her rope bindings burned off, yet she remained suspended, glaring at Aro.

In her peripheral vision, she saw all the people in the room look up at her, their shocked expressions repeated throughout the entire space. Aro stared up at her in awe.

"All forgiveness requires a sacrifice in return," she said, and her voice was powerful. "You have no sacrifice to give me, Aro!" Aro dropped to his knees in front of her.

She clapped and fire shot from her hands, incinerating him on the spot. His ashes rose in swirls and were blown out of the top of the building and Bella stared at the crowd in disgust. "Be damned!" she screamed, and disappeared.


	13. Final Author's Note

_**Hey guys,**_

I just wanted to let you all know that Chapter 12 was the end of To Wonder. I loved hearing from all of you and I love constructive criticism. It can be very helpful.

What is not helpful is when someone leaves a review about how they think a story is really bad, but gives no insight as to how they would have made it better. Thank you for your opinion though.

Anyway, thank you to all my readers who reviewed on almost every chapter! I send you all love. This is the first FanFiction story I have completed and I loved every single time someone told me what they thought of the story, and I think it all made me a better author. To Wonder was one of a kind, and I just hope it stays that way.

I will be posting up more stories, but my consistency has not been very dependable lately. I have a lot going on this summer and school is tough to work around in the fall and winter, but I promise I will update as soon as possible, whenever possible as long as I have faithful readers.

I send you all love, and please continue to read and review my stories.

_Thank you,_

**Exic**


End file.
